Rewritten
by Belikov'sLove
Summary: Not about D&R. Story based on a dream. Bianca, the Dhampir who didn't know about her heritage until one night when she was attacked by Strigoi, falls for Russian God Dimitri when she's brought to the Academy for her safety. T for now but later M.


**This is my first time writing for Fanfiction guys and I hope you like this story because it's really funny how I got inspired to write this. You see, my friend, Gen Mendez as you know her around here, is the one who got me hooked to reading stories. She told me about this crazy dream she had about Dimitri, how many of you have had dreams like that? uh? I assume many of you. Well, I thought it was real cute. I mean, this is Dimitri we're talking about here people. Anyways, so I thought about writing a story with Dimitri. At first she was reluctant and didn't let me but I won some sort of... bet and now I can! I'm so good. (evil laugh) So now here it is. This isn't her dream, no dream lasts long enough to make a ff out of. I decided to start all over again with her story. So this is some time after Frostbite and the ski lodge. One thing though, this isn't with Rose. Sorry, I love Rose and Dimitri together but I also love my friend and I think she deserves a little fun. Ha! She begged me not to use her name, Gen, because that would embarass her soo much, so I'm not using her. Instead I'm using her friend's name from Romania. I haven't talked to Bianca personally but Gen said this girl would like to have her name here instead of Rose. :) "She will probably regret it later, you know. I know your... uh... M scenes," Gen told me. I'm not that mean, though. **

**Anyways, if you don't like the fact that is not a R&D fanfiction or are bitter about this being based on my friend's dream please don't say anything rude. Gen is already nervous about it and I don't want to make her feel bad. You probably know her, she's written After shadow Kiss, Turning Point, Lovely Rose With Thorns and some other stories. **

**Well, here it is the first chapter. Bianca is saved by Dimitri from getting killed and then she's taken to the Academy to protect her but she doesn't believe in Vampires. See what happens. **

"Where are you going?" I turned around and saw Mrs. Fors with a frown on her face, as if she was mad at me or something.

"I'm going back to the hotel. Its late and I really don't want to get in trouble." I answered, trying not to sound too annoyed. Today had been a hard day and on top of that I'd had to come and do some reading because I really didn't want to spend much time with the teachers and classmates that came here with me. It had been days since she'd been insisting I went back so I could go to church with her and infinite calls from her friends saying that they'd missed me at church. Luckily, I was on a much deserved vacation with some friends from school and Claudia couldn't say anything. This trip was school related. So I didn't want to be late for her regular call at my hotel to make sure I wasn't sleeping somewhere, or with someone, else.

The fact that those people from church were confident enough to call me was my fault of course, because my inner nice self had been talking to those people out of pity whenever I went. If I hadn't said anything to them or even looked at them, much less talked to the rest of the teens over there, then everything would have been alright. Unfortunately I was too nice to ignore them when they talked to me and now I was even afraid of the phone ringing, afraid that I would have to talk to any sister from church and excuse my absence nicely.

Mrs. Fors, still frowning, came up to me and looked me up and down, which made me self-conscious. I wasn't sure if a black torn skinny jeans, black converse and a black Make Love Not Babies T-shirt qualified decent in front of older people but I was decided not to push it and only stood there, waiting for her to say something. I was holding my coat with my other hand and my messenger bag over my shoulder, not a comfortable position.

"I don't think you should go alone, it's dangerous out there" I could tell by her tone that it wasn't much the fact that it was dangerous out there, but it was my outfit that made it dangerous. I'd done my research on this small town, and, surprisingly, been coming to her coffeshop since we arrived here a week ago due to my addiction for coffee, so there was no way something like what she had in mind could happen.

The only crime in this small town was some little kids shoplifting and that was about it. No danger. It was boring. Safe. Another reason why Claudia had decided to let me come here. She figured that if this was a small town and I was with teachers all the time then it would be ok.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, "Everything's fine, Mrs. Fors, I swear," I didn't give her time to answer, I walked out.

Outside it was colder than I thought and I had my coat draped over my arm, still I didn't want to put it on. I was too lazy to stop and put it on when my hotel was just a couple of blocks away anyways. I could just keep walking because if I put my coat on I would be sweating by the time I arrived home.

When I was passing through the park I stopped to stare at the library. I wanted to go in and browse through the books but it was getting late and the last thing I needed was to have my aunt yell at me again for not answering her call. But it was so tempting. It would only take me a couple of minutes… Torn between what I wanted and should have done, I decided to go in. It was barely seven thirty and they didn't close until late, which gave me enough time to go in and come out with lots of time to get to the hotel early. I hoped.

So I went in and said hi to the girl at the front desk. I didn't know her name, never really paid attention to those things because I knew that even if I did it was likely that I would forget real fast. She waved back and then I went to the back of the library in search of something new to read, trying not to drool as I found the kind of books I loved. First I went to see Danielle Steel books, they were my favorite since I read Fine Things and decided that her writing would be good to me, even if most of them were a little tragic.

I had no idea how long it had been until I felt someone patting my shoulder. I dropped the books I'd been holding and jumped a little. Standing in front of me was the girl from the front desk and it wasn't until then that I realized that we were the only ones left in here.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you" she apologized and I nodded, trying to look nonchalantly at her as I bent down to pick up my books. She helped me and then I asked her what I'd been dreading the most.

"Hmm, I appreciate letting me stay after closing time and all but…" I bit my lip and took a deep breath knowing that I was better off not knowing. "What time is it?"

"It's about nine thirty" She answered with a small smile. My stomach did some flip-flops and I almost dropped my books again. "You looked like you were in heaven so I decided to give you a little while more but now it's really closing time. Everyone else left and I have to close. Sorry." Oh, she had no idea how sorry I was. For a moment there I hated nice people like this lady who let me stay late. Ugh, this nice country people would be the death of me.

I was not only sorry, I was more like screwed. My aunt must be going nuts over this, I thought to myself as we walked over to check out my books and after that I only had time to say goodbye to her before I bolted out of there. No one would know where I was. My two classmates who'd come with me on this trip were most likely already over there at the hotel with the teachers. I checked the phone they'd given me so they would know where I was at all times. At first I'd been surprised they would even care. This was a small town with only one old movie theater, two restaurants, one small mall and a couple of other buildings easy to recognize. The park was also really small and basic with only swings and a big sand box for little kids. The library was next to it of course and the coffee shop that had kept me alive for the past week.

My phone showed several missed calls. I silently cursed for forgetting to turn the volume up. This was so typical of me and now I would never be allowed to come to this sorts of trips anymore after this. Claudia would hardly believe I'd spent this time at the library.

This time when I came out I was grateful I'd put on my coat because it was much colder than before and I had to hold on to the five books I had in my arms instead of putting my gloveless hands in my pockets. I could barely feel my hands anymore and it was really late. I had a ten minute walk to hotel and I was beginning to think that perhaps my hands wouldn't make it.

I felt even worse when I realized that I would have to walk beside the edge of the forest by myself. I stopped and looked at it. Everything was so dark and uninviting that I could only stay there and watch the many shadows and things that could, or were, lurking in the shadows. For a small, safe town, this part of town was pretty scary.

A chill ran down my spine the moment I saw a big shadow that could only belong to a really tall guy at the edge of the forest and in my head I saw images of a serial killer or some psycho. I mean, who else would just stand there and stare at people walking by the street?

I walked faster and faster until I started running and I thought I was safe when out of nowhere someone yanked me backwards. I would have landed on my back if it hadn't been the guy's hands around my waist. I dropped my books and my messenger bag was yanked away from me, hurting my shoulder as I was dragged back into the darkness of the edge of the forest and deeper.

I opened my mouth to scream but my throat was suddenly dry and what came out was more like a whimper. Everything happened so fast that before I knew it, I was pressed against a tree with a guy hovering over me. He was as taller than me of course, everyone was taller than me and it figured that my killer would be too. I was trying to breathe and not panic like I'd seen the girls on TV do, which got them killed. _Think, think_, I told myself, _there must be a way to get him off me_. But I could no longer see the road. Everything around me was dark and without my glasses—which I'd put in my messenger bag that was now pretty far away—I couldn't see much. Everything was blurry.

"Who the hell are you, buddy? Let me go!" I tried to push him away but it was like fighting against the wall. I looked up once again and what I saw froze me with terror. I didn't need my glasses to see that his eyes were glowing red and clear as hell in the dark.

"Hmm, lucky me. I found a feisty one." He murmured, but I didn't care about his words, I was still staring at his eyes when he opened his mouth and I saw fangs there.

Perhaps I was truly blind or hallucinating. In a frenzy of panic I pulled my leg up and kicked his groin, hoping that would make him let go of me, and it worked, which gave me time to try to run. Keyword: try, because trying didn't mean it worked. On the contrary, it made things worse. I barely had time to take three steps before he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me against the tree again, this time I hit the tree with such a force that I swear I saw colorful stars dancing around. My head hurt and for a moment I couldn't think straight until I felt the brush of his mouth on my neck.

I wasn't stupid enough not to figure it out on my own and realize that this guy thought he was a Vampire. The eyes and fangs kind of gave him away, which was only worse because this guy was about to drain me and not even drink my blood. I tried to scream once again, but it was still futile.

"Stop it! Or I'll break your neck." He threatened and I stopped fighting. Perhaps he would just bite me and then let me go? Surely he wouldn't really drink my blood, that was gross, even for a Vampire wannabe. But something told me that this guy wasn't playing.

"Please don't hurt me" I whispered softly, trying not to cry.

He only laughed at me and then, in one quick motion, he sank his fangs into my throat. I shrieked but it was quickly replaced by a moan as I felt pleasure when there was supposed to be pain. I didn't understand or cared about anything else but his lips on my throat and the amazing feeling it brought, though the rational part of me kept on screaming at me to try to fight him before he killed me. It didn't matter and it was easy to ignore it.

I don't know for how long he was glued to my neck, sucking and making me feel the most amazing pleasure, but suddenly I began to feel lightheaded and weaker. I couldn't see much anymore. Dark spots appeared on my field of vision and I had headache. I couldn't hear anything else but my heart beating faster and faster. Maybe I was just imagining things but I could have sworn I saw someone else move in front of us.

I couldn't really concentrate on much, I was losing too much blood, so I just stopped fighting it altogether. I guess I just gave up the fight. I had nothing else left in me, literally. This guy probably had already drained me. But suddenly, the guy glued to my neck stopped sucking and looked behind him as if he'd heard something. I hadn't. I was already too far gone that I didn't even protest when he pushed me away from him forcefully and I landed on the cold, hard dirt. I thought I'd hit something because my head suddenly hurt even more, but I couldn't be sure. I was too busy looking at what was going on in front of me.

One moment ago I'd been about to die, the next I was on the floor, probably with a concussion, and watching as someone else saved me from what could have meant my death. But all I could really think about now was how magnificent and gorgeous my savior was. Ok, so I was blind but the little glimpses I caught of him were enough to make my heart race in a whole different way. I even forgot about the pain in my body.

Everything happened so fast. The Vampire wannabe attacked first, lunging at the other man with such speed that he almost became a blur and due to the fact that that was all I could see, blurs, it wasn't a surprise. Perhaps I was imagining things now. I'd lost too much blood and now I was hallucinating. _Great way to die_, I thought to myself.

The other man dodged the attack, or the worst of it, but Vampire wannabe seemed to be faster and he got a pretty good kick at him. That kick sent the man flying away from us. I heard him land on something and I flinched a little. Surely he had it worse than me now. But just as I thought I would die because Vampire wannabe laughed coldly at me, suddenly the man was there, charging down the forest towards the bad guy like Death in a cowboy duster.

I didn't know how I could notice those details when I was half-blind and probably dying, but it was better than just laying there not knowing what was going on.

Bad Guy spund around. He was fast, so fast. But the other guy was fast too and avoided his attack. I still couldn't see this guy's face, it was too dark and I couldn't concentrate on much, but I had the feeling that he had a deadly look on his face. Ha! I'd watched too many action movies. With an eerie satisfaction, I watched them more, circling each other like partners in a deadly dance. Bad Guy seemed pretty strong, older too, but he was also distracted by something near me or perhaps it was me. He kept on looking my way and he said something, but I didn't hear it. Everything was starting to spin around me.

After giving and receiving some vicious hits, Good guy made his move. He got something shiny from his belt, something that seemed to be a silver stake that in like a streak of lightning snaked forward—into the Vampire wannabe's heart. He yanked it out quickly, though, and stepped back, as if there was nothing wrong with the way the bad guy fell screaming to the floor. After a few horrible seconds, he stopped moving.

I could only stare at the body lying on the floor. I didn't know how I'd expected this fight to end, besides my death, but with someone else dead was definitely not the end I'd hoped for. Everything in my body hurt, yet I didn't care and tried to crawl over to the body to see him but I couldn't do much. I only lifted myself up a little when everything spun around me and my head exploded in pain.

I whimpered, which brought the guy's attention to me. As fast as he'd been when fighting, he was beside me instantly. But this time, I wasn't so sure I was safe with him. Or that he'd come to rescue me. What if he'd come to finish the job?

"Are you ok?" He asked, voice full of concern but I had my eyes closed, trying to make the pain in my head go away so I couldn't see his face. But I was too afraid of him now to care whether or not he cared about what happened to me. After all, didn't all psycho killers pretend to care about their victims before butchering them alive? That was a scary thought and the fact that I'd seen many movies like that didn't help. So I wasn't about to trust this stranger as much as I needed some help right now.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. You can also go and tell Genessis Mendez how awesome her story will be! lmao.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
